


Žízeň

by MaryBarrens



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sibling Incest, Songfic
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don byl idiot, když si myslel, že by kdy dokázal, po všech těch letech, kdy po svém bratrovi potají toužil a utíkal před tím, jak daleko jen bylo možné, Charlieho odmítnout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Žízeň

_You alone are what my soul needs_

_You know the thirst is taking over_

_Hardly breathe, I'm in urgent need_

_You know the thirst is taking over_

Charlieho hlas byl hluboký a chraplavý a mírně bez dechu, kruci, byl zatraceně postelový, pokud se tak dalo nějakému hlasu říkat, když říkal _Done, prosím_.

Don se zachvěl. Prsty se mu mírně třásly, a on si myslel, že po těch týdnech už to bude trochu jiné, že nebude tak rozechvělý z každého letmého dotyku, ale byl a vzadu na krku měl husí kůži a dech měl zrychlený, protože _Charlie Charlie Charlie_.

„Charlie,“ zamumlal a hlasitě polkl, protože takhle to bylo pokaždé. Ta vášeň, s jakou ho Charlie tiskl k posteli, kolena každé na jedné straně Donových boků, jak mu seděl v klíně. Touha, s jakou se na něj díval, oči rozevřené doširoka a tmavé, zorničky roztažené tak moc, že jeho duhovky vypadaly jen jako úzké kroužky. Don zalapal po dechu, když se Charlie v jeho klíně pohnul, pomalu, jak se to snažil protáhnout, nadzvedl se a opět klesl, rty pootevřené, takže tvořily krásné růžové _O_ , které by možná mohlo být roztomilé, kdyby Don moc dobře nevěděl, že Charlie umí tuhle pusu používat způsobem, který rozhodně není roztomilý. Takhle bylo to O spíš hříšné. A neodolatelné. 

Charlie se na něm znovu pohnul, vřelý a vstřícný, vtahoval ho do sebe, jako by byl Don jeho součástí, a pak zaklonil hlavu, linie jeho krku dlouhá a štíhlá a najednou to nebylo dost, Don potřeboval víc, silněji a intenzivněji. Don bratra chytil za paže, prsty zaryté do jeho kůže tak pevně, že se Charlie ráno pravděpodobně vzbudí z několika modřinami, pohnul se do boku a obrátil je. 

Charlie se tlumeně zasmál, ale potom hrdelně zasténal a rozechvěl se pod jeho tělem, kůži horkou a trochu vlhkou potem, když Don přirazil do jeho těla, tempo rychlejší a tvrdší s každým momentem. „Ohoh,“ dostal ze sebe Charlie a znovu pootevřel pusu, dech rychlý a přerývavý, a se Don sklonil k jeho tváři a políbil ho, a Charlie mu polibek nadšeně oplácel, mírně nekoordinovaně, přemožený vzrušením, ale jeho ústa chutnala tak… Prostě Charlie. Charlie ho chytil ho za ramena, aby ho k sobě mohl přitisknout pevněji, nehty zaryté v jeho kůži, a pokračoval v polibku, načež zvedl nohy z postele a obemkl je kolem Donových boků, pevně ho jimi sevřel, jako by měl strach, že se Don zvedne a odejde, že ho opustí. 

Jako by to snad Don mohl udělat. Jako by se ho snad mohl vzdát. 

_Hold me down, hold me down_

_Drip it on my tongue_

_And my convulsions stop_

_Thirst for love, thirst for your love_

_I could swallow your beauty whole_

Don byl idiot, když si myslel, že by kdy dokázal, po všech těch letech, kdy po svém bratrovi potají toužil a utíkal před tím, jak daleko jen bylo možné, Charlieho odmítnout. 

Při pohledu zpátky se mu chtělo smát. Jak byl naivní. Jak si myslel, že se tomu dokáže vyhnout, že kdyby na to někdy došlo, kdyby za ním Charlie přišel a řekl mu, že ho chce, kdyby se k němu přitiskl a nabídl se mu, dokázal by říct ne. 

Jak byl naivní, když si myslel, že by Charliemu vůbec kdy dokázal říct ne. 

Miloval Charlieho od chvíle, kdy se narodil. Miloval ho, když byl ještě chlapec. Jeho úsměv. Jeho tmavé kudrny. To, jak občas komolil slova, když mluvil, ale nikdy nespletl jediné telefonní číslo žádného rodinného známého, kterého kdy měli. To, jak se k Donovi vždycky obracel pro radu, jak mu bezvýhradně věřil. 

A pak, když byl Charlie v pubertě a najednou ztratil ty svoje dětské rysy a každých čtrnáct dní vyrostl o pár centimetrů, si Don uvědomil, že ano, pořád miluje svého bratra, jenže způsobem, jakým by neměl. 

Protože neměl chtít svého bratra _líbat_. Neměl ho chtít pod sebou, slyšet ho sténat a prosit, neměl chtít hodně věcí, a stejně je chtěl. 

S Donem nebylo něco v pořádku. Nemohlo být. 

Tak utekl, dělal akademii a stal se agentem, protože byl přesvědčený, že se tak udrží z dosahu Charlieho, že mu neublíží, že zapomene na to, co cítí, když zůstane daleko, tak daleko, jak jen bude moci, jenže to nefungovalo. A pak se stalo to všechno s mámou a Don se musel vrátit domů a už neodešel. 

A každý den byl boj. Nedívat se na Charlieho jinak než jako na mladšího bratra. A bylo to těžké, těžké jako nic v jeho životě, ale Don byl přesvědčený, že by dokázal odmítnout, kdyby to muselo být, že by se od Charlieho dokázal držet dál. 

Dva výstřely, to bylo všechno, co bylo potřeba k tomu, aby se to všechno změnilo. 

Dva výstřely, z nichž jeden ho zasáhl do paže – nic vážného, opravdu, jen škrábnutí, v nemocnici dostal jen dva stehy a tetanovku – a telefonát od Davida. 

Charlie na něj čekal, když se večer vrátil domů, tvář zkřivenou obavami. „Tohle na tobě nesnáším, Done,“ oznámil mu bratr hrubě, jen pár vteřin poté, co ho donutil sundat si košili, aby se mohl podívat, jak vážné jeho zranění je. „Tu tvoji ochotu nechat se skoro zabít, a potom se tvářit, jako by se nic nestalo.“ 

„Charlie,“ zamumlal Don bezradně, ale Charlie ho neposlouchal, a Don zalapal po dechu, když ho Charlie prudce a skoro bolestivě přitiskl ke zdi, s větší silou, než by u něj Don čekal, a políbil ho, rty suché a měkké a jako každý vlhký sen, který kdy Don měl. 

Don vzal bratra za ramena a odstrčil ho od sebe a možná tohle byla ta chvíle, kdy měl říct ne, a jít spát, určitě to byla ta chvíle, jenže nemohl, protože on nikdy nemohl odmítnout svého bratra, a tak je oba otočil a přitiskl Charlieho k té samé stěně, zlomeně zašeptal bratrovo jméno, jednu dlaň na jeho tváři, prsty druhé ruky v jeho vlasech. 

Tentokrát to byl on, kdo začal polibek. 

_Running out, times running out_

_Searching for the one who can conquer me_

_I'm going to scream aloud, throw it down_

_Crash in the sweet obsession of you_

Don si nikdy nemyslel, že by byl schopný někdy pochopit, jak se cítí alkoholici. Nebo feťáci. Nikdy nevěřil, že pochopí tu jejich potřebu brát si, znovu a znovu, pořád dokola, to, co je ničí, jejich hlad po tom, co ničí jejich zdraví a co ubližuje lidem v jejich okolí, jejich žízeň po tom jedu, který je soustavně otravoval a s kterým nedokázali skoncovat. 

Teď tomu rozuměl, protože tohle, ta věc s Charliem… To bylo stejné. Bylo to jako posedlost. Touha a láska a vášeň a potřeba mít toho druhého. Tak silné, že Don mohl sotva myslet na něco jiného než na Charlieho, ohnutého přes jídelní stůl v Donově bytě, když se mu bratr nabízel, na jeho rty, hebké a měkké a tak ochotné, na to, jak Charlie zavírá oči, když se udělá, jak drásá nehty jeho kůži, někdy skoro až do krve a jak ta místa potom líbá, jak Charlie hrdelně sténá a jeho hlas je hluboký a zlomený, když do něj Don vklouzne, jako by byl jeho součástí, jako by patřil do jeho těla. 

Bylo to intenzivní a Don věděl, že z toho budou jenom problémy. Nebylo to správné, a Don nemohl myslet na nic jiného než na to, že to jen během posledních pěti dnů dělali osmkrát a pořád neměli dost. _Stravovalo_ je to. 

A oni nemohli přestat. 

Dokonce i teď, když seděl Don na stole v konferenční místnosti, všichni jeho agenti okolo něj, zatímco se Charlie snažil vysvětlit jim nějakou novou rovnici, podle které se mu povedlo najít chlapa, po kterém šli už nějakou dobu, myslel Don jenom na to, jak se Charlie každých pár vteřin podívá jeho směrem a jak se na chvilku zarazil, zamyšlený, pohled upřený do papírů a špičku zavřené fixy v puse, ty plné rty obemknuté kolem toho rudého kousku plastu stejně pečlivě, jako když je včera v noci měl kolem Dona a –

Don sevřel tužku tak pevně, že ji skoro zlomil, a trhaně se nadechl. 

„Hej, Done, jsi v pořádku?“ zeptal se ho Colby najednou. 

Don sebou trhl a otočil se k němu a v místnosti bylo naprosté ticho. Colby na něj zíral, se zájmem a upřímnou starostí. 

V zádech cítil Charlieho pohled a zachvěl se, kalhoty najednou těsné, těsnější, než by měly na pracovní poradě být. 

„Nic mi není,“ oznámil hrubě, hlas přiškrcený a odmávl Colbyho další otázku. „Můžeme pokračovat?“ zeptal se tak, že to vůbec nevyznělo jako otázka (a tak to bylo správně, protože to _neměla_ být otázka) a zadíval se na Charlieho tabuli. 

Nemohl se soustředit na svoji práci, na to, aby dělal co má, protože mu myšlenky neustále odbíhaly k Charliemu, kruci, nikdy _neopouštěly_ Charlieho, a sakra, tohle ho nejspíš jednou zabije. 

A on nejspíš umře s hnusnou střelnou ránou někde těsně nad okrajem kevlarové vesty a s úsměvem na tváři. 

_You know the thirst is taking over_

_I wanna taste it_

_I need to taste it_

_Deep in the Saviors arms_

Charlie mu přitiskl rty ze strany na jemnou kůži krku, zuby ostré, ale opatrné, kousnutí příliš slabé a symbolické na to, aby Donovi tekla krev, ale dost intenzivní, aby po něm Donovi zůstala značka. 

Protože Charlie si ho _značkoval_ , značil si ho, aby všichni viděli, že je Don zadaný. 

Don automaticky pohnul boky mezi Charlieho stehny, jeho penis sklouzl po Charlieho, horce a dokonale, a Charlie zasténal a hodil hlavou dozadu, jednou rukou držel roh přikrývky tak pevně, že mu zbělely klouby prstů. 

Přesně takhle ho chtěl Don vidět, po všech těch letech, co si zakazoval toužit po něm. Chtěl ho vidět bažícího po jeho dotecích, chtěl, aby Charlie sténal pod jeho tělem, chtěl ho všude, stejně nevyhnutelně, jako byl ten první polibek, tehdy, když přišel domů zraněný, protože se jim nepovedl jeden hloupý zátah na jednoho hloupého drogového dealera. 

Charlie mu zapletl prsty do vlasů, aniž přitom druhou rukou pustil přikrývku, aby si ho mohl přitáhnout blíž a líbat ho, a Don se podvolil, s tichým, hrdelním zvukem, protože Charlie chutnal jako Charlie, a Don miloval líbat ho. 

A právě teď chtěl mít Charlieho v sobě, a tak se s bratrem obrátil a skoro se zachvěl, když na sobě ucítil Charlieho váhu. Bez přemýšlení oddálil stehna a Charlie se svezl mezi jeho nohy, přesně tam, kam patřil, penis tvrdý a žhavý a perfektně připravený mezi jeho půlkami, Charlieho prsty pomalu klouzaly po jeho těle dolů, aby mohl Dona rychle připravit, i když to nebylo potřeba, protože Don by ho do sebe vzal kdykoli, bez uvažování a bez váhání, protože _takhle_ k sobě patřili. 

Patřili k sobě, Don si tím byl jistý. On a jeho mladší, dokonalý, geniální bratr, patřili k sobě a nebyl nikdo, kdo by je dokázal rozdělit, neexistoval způsob, jak je udržet od sebe, ne teď, když konečně zjistili, co jeden od druhého vlastně chtějí. Potřebovali být spolu, takhle, a on věděl, že jeden druhého neopustí, že to nevzdají. 

I kdyby je to mělo oba zničit. 

_Hardly breathe, I'm in urgent need_

_You know the thirst is taking over_

_The thirst is taking over_

_(Skillet – Thirst is taking over)_


End file.
